movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Future
Here are some scenes. 1: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AsSAY7p2U4&index=12&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsAz4jzDYhywGOwUJ9VAdZgr *(Alvin Fluffers checks the calendar while Jigglypuff, their future Pokemon, watches when he checks the month of June) *Alvin: Uh huh. (checks his watch) Now let's see. Oh well. *(time passes) *Alvin: Reba, you're not sure there is anything to be sure of what will it be, right? *Reba: I'm afraid not. Nobody should know for certain. All we can do is hope. *(time still passes, Alvin is about to head to the market when Jigglypuff watches when he opens the door) *Alvin: Reba, are you sure you want summer squash? *Reba: Yeah. Oh, and some bok choy too. *Alvin: Bok Choy? Oh well. Oh, okay. *(time still continues to pass) *(the people laugh and chat) *Luna: It's really wonderful. *Yin: I just love baby showers. *Yang: So do I. *Fluffy: Yeah. Good choice. *(Jigglypuff walks along, Hear to men laughing) *Ian: It's too amazing. *(time still passes, It was now June, One stormy night, The baby was here and Alvin's on the phone) *Alvin: Yes, Tyler. It's a boy. Uh huh, A boy and... What's that? Eyes? Oh, What color are they? Oh dear, I forgot to look. (He drops the phone and flee) Oh boy. It's a boy. Doctor, Doctor, It's a boy. *Doctor: Yes, I know. *Alvin: Oh boy. It's a boy, It's a boy, It's a boy. (Ran upstairs) *(Jigglypuff gasps and realizes) *(someone answers the phone, but has no answer, then stuns poor Jigglypuff) *Tyler: Hello? Hello? Alvin? Are you there Alvin? *(Jigglypuff doesn't seem happy and is very anxious to know what can happen) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_F9iltdu4gc&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsAz4jzDYhywGOwUJ9VAdZgr&index=13 *(That morning, birds are tweeting, and everything is quiet. Jigglypuff hears someone cooing innocently) *Jigglypuff's Voice: What is a baby? *(Song begins, As Jigglypuff went to see) *Jigglypuff's voice: I just can't understand. It must be something wonderful. It must be something grand, 'cause everybody's smiling, In a kind and wistful way, And they haven't even noticed, That I'm around today *(Jigglypuff battles onward) *Jigglypuff's voice: What is a baby anyway? Oh, what is a baby? I must find out today What makes Alvin and Reba Act this way *(Jigglypuff arrives) *Reba: La la lu, La la lu, Oh, my little star sweeper, I'll sweep the stardust for you. La la lu, La la lu, Little soft fluffy sleeper, Here comes a pink cloud for you. La la lu, La la lu, Little wandering angel, Fold up your wings close your eyes. La la lu, La la lu, And may love be your keeper, La la lu, La la lu, La la lu. *(as a baby boy is seen and is resting when Alvin and Reba are here with it, Jigglypuff smiles and seems delighted to see it and blinks with happy joy) *Reba: I am your mother, I'm so glad you're here, You have a father, Who loves you oh so dear. We call you baby, 'Cause we don't know how to say, That you are love that's come to live, At our house today. *Jigglypuff: Jiggly. *Reba: There now. Little star sweeper. Dream on. *(Song ends and stops) 2: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FfWuJLuvRI-nBrljt3zzTDvS9-Co2o1S *Robert: Now, Alan. *Alan: Okay. *(Alan obeys and starts doing karate and defeating object) *Alan: Tada. *(Alan accidentally knocks everyone over) *Alan: Voila. And oops, sorry for knocking you over. 3: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McR5HKhiEm4 *Anakin: Oh, word on the street is your father isn't the same animal type like you. *Bradley: This is simply not fair, Anakin. He and Sandy found me, and we continue film spoof traveling. Occasionally we do more spoof travels. *Susie: How proud of for you. Meanwhile, our fathers have been up to all sorts of great things. *(Song begins) *Susie: At every movie spoof travel, my father takes his friends on any kind. *John and Paul: Our fathers are the best, Our fathers are the best *Susie: He's got some weapons, he usually chooses others, A lot of friends as well *Ringo and George: Our fathers are the best, Our fathers are the best *Yasha: I feel such pride when I lurk beside, The best two parents some girls could hope for *All: Our fathers are the best, Our fathers are the best, Way happy like the rest, Our fathers are the best *Emma: Their parents asked them to team up, So they chose which spoofs to do. *Jonathan and Edwin: Our fathers are the best, Our fathers are the best *Julie: And his guy just was added to, The Hero Hall of Fame *Alan and Steven: Our father are the best, Our father are the best *Henry: We feel so proud that the guys are good, The best kind of heroes a guy could ask for *Charlie, Salli, and Kendra: Our heroes are the best, Way happy like the rest, And they pass any test. We don't say this in jest, You oughta feel impressed. In case you haven't guessed, Our heroes are the best. Category:Scenes